Lily Evans: A Portrait
by Bluu3
Summary: A description of Lily Evans, but not simply using adjectives. This is a portrait of Lily Evans. [inspired by Robert Kennedy Saved from Drowning]


**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters, its settings, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** This is an experiment of sorts that I wrote after reading Robert Kennedy Saved from Drowning. I hope you enjoy, and please share your thoughts with me after reading. :)

* * *

**Lily Evans: A Portrait**

**As said by Mrs. Angela Marie Evans**

"…a good girl. Well, I suppose I _am_ biased, but she's a good girl. Responsible enough, although sometimes clumsy and forgetful, and she has good behavior. Her marks in school are fantastic as well! And now, as her mother, I admit I am biased, but she got Outstandings in all her courses last year! As for her abilities…I would have never suspected that she had any magic in her. It's quite fascinating, though, I must say. I don't understand a bit of what she's learning about, but it's interesting…"

**Doing homework**

She sits on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room, with her hair tied back to keep it from falling into her eyes. Her face is illuminated by the flickering fire in the fireplace. She writes with an eagle-feather quill, a gift from her friend, and black ink. She always thought the colored inks were pointless.

**A View by Sirius Black**

"Lily Evans…well, I have to say she's changed a lot. She used to be a very uptight person, and never willing to break a single rule. She's still very reluctant about breaking rules, but she'll do it. But she's remained a prude, of course, and she still seems to hate James Potter. I don't understand the girl, but I have to admit…she's got spirit."

**In class**

She sits at a desk, her quill scratching away on the parchment, her eyes looking back and forth from the parchment to the teacher. Occasionally, she looks out the window, more so when it's sunny outside. She doesn't love doing work; she only knows that she is at a disadvantage, and that she needs to work harder than the others in order to gain success.

**With Petunia**

She used to incessantly talk with Petunia when they were younger. And for three years after going to Hogwarts, she tried to convince Petunia that she hadn't changed. She tried to convince Petunia to accept her and to love her. Then, she stopped and remained silent on the subject. Oh, she was always polite and friendly toward Petunia, but she never tried to convince Petunia after the summer she left to enter her Fourth Year at Hogwarts. She was hurt, of course, but she never showed it. There was that one time that Lily actually yelled at her sister.

"Good morning, Petunia."

"Don't talk to me, freak. I bet you and your freak-friends are going to die one day because of some failed silly spell or other."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about death like that," In a voice barely above a whisper but strong all the same.

"Who are you to dictate what I can and cannot say, my dear little sister?" asked Petunia scathingly.

"Eleanor_ died _yesterday," she yelled. "She was _murdered _because of her beliefs, and you're bloody _joking _about death?Have some _respect_ and get some feelings, Petunia." Lily shakes her head, her eyes glittering with pain and sorrow, and storms out of the kitchen.

But then, of course, Lily went back and apologized to her sister later, saying she didn't want to lose the one sister she had.

But that was the only time Lily yelled at her sister. Mostly, she remained silent around Petunia.

**As said by Rebecca Morrows**

"Lily's a great friend. She's and intelligent and awesome woman. She…she knows how to recover from disasters, and face the next hardships with more courage and determination. I suppose it's not a good thing that she feels the need to avenge Eleanor's death, but she's always had a passion for the things she believes in. That's her. That's Lily Evans."

**At home**

She receives the Daily Prophet through owl-post and reads the newspaper. She quietly does her homework, and eats her meals whenever called to do so. She used to go outside every day, even after going to Hogwarts, but this summer, she stays inside. And late at night, when everyone else is asleep, she cries herself to sleep. There've been too many losses in the war the Wizarding World is fighting.

**As said by Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House**

"She's a wonderful student, but she's a very complex person. Her parents were killed and yet she remained strong. I don't think that's possible, even for someone like her. She has a barrier put up around her; she doesn't show what she's feeling – and she's not even conscious that she's hiding it. I wish someone would help her – a friend. I've tried speaking to her, as her Head of House, but she doesn't seem to want to discuss it…"

**When speaking of others**

It seems like she has two different personalities, sometimes. One for normal life, and one for speaking of others. She's extremely friendly and polite, but then she can also be very critical. She will say things she doesn't mean, and even she doesn't know why she says them.

**When faced with a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade**

She should be afraid, and knowing her, she is. She just isn't showing it. She takes command quickly and orders everyone back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Death Eaters are here, and there's no time to waste. She takes out her wand, ready to face anything, but deathly afraid of everything. Some might say she's too headstrong, or even, that she's foolish. Everyone knows she can't face the Death Eaters alone or with others. She's simply not advanced enough to defend herself or others against them. Everyone, including her, knows that she'll probably die within the first five minutes. But when the first Death Eater comes through the door, she's determined to protect the other students at all costs.

**As said by James Potter to Sirius Black**

"…brilliant. She's truly beautiful – not just in the way that people describe people. Her personality and her appearance both. I can't imagine finding anyone like her in the world; it's like she has so many layers to her that no one could possibly duplicate that. She's…she's a mystery. There's the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs. There's the way she's so passionate about her beliefs. Too passionate, sometimes; I dread she's going to get killed one day for that. She places too much stock in studying, rather than enjoying her time, sometimes – although she's gotten better. She hides too many of her emotions inside of her; it makes her seem almost secretive. She's wistful, and sometimes she simply wishes instead of acting. But there's the way she won't be changed by anyone at all, any influence at all. She has as many faults as she has strengths. I admit it. But she's Lily Evans, and I love her."


End file.
